When Dares Arise
by ILoveCheetos-and-AteIsa
Summary: When Hamilton seeks revenge after being forced to do a very unsanitary chore, things get a little out of hand - Okay, a lot out of hand, in which the hamilgang have to endure some (Entertaining) embarrassment.


Written By my friend, **AteIsa**

**A/N: Just a one shot with some ridiculous friendship fluff. Oh yeah, and there's also the hamilgang acting like little children.**

* * *

"I swear, Alexander—"

"No! I refuse to!"

"Well, I do, too!"

"But why can't you be the one to do it? I already—"

"I said no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Hamilton huffed angrily, stomped his foot, and took ten steps away from the steaming pile of dung Hamilton's horse had just produced. Laurens glared at his friend and protested, "It's not that hard to clean up, you know!"

"I don't care!"

Laurens groaned loudly and thrust the shovel towards him. Hamilton slapped it away.

"What is all this fuss about?" Aaron Burr said, stepping out from behind one of the tents and frowning at them, looking quite irritated.

"Alexander refuses to clean up the dung his horse just produced," Laurens said, indicating at the pile with a disgusted expression.

Burr wrinkled his nose. "Alexander, why are you not cleaning it up? We all—"

"I just cleaned my hands after days without washing them, Burr, you can't possibly expect me to—"

"Your hands are going to get dirty again sooner or later!" Laurens cut him off.

Burr glanced at the bickering two, then said, in a loud, clear voice, "Let's play a game then, shall we?"

The two turned to face him. They stared at him dumbly for a moment, as if they didn't understand what he had just said. Then bewilderment plastered itself all over their faces.

Burr took the empty bottle he had in his hand and placed it on the ground. "Whoever this bottle points at will have to clean it up, agreed?"

He spun it with a light kick of his foot. The bottle spun around quickly, and Hamilton and Laurens watched it carefully.

Then the mouth of the bottle slowed to a stop, pointing straight at Hamilton.

Hamilton swore under his breath. He grabbed the shovel and immediately went to clean it up. Laurens smirked at him as he went away, and Burr sighed silently in relief, glad that he had finally ended their bickering.

When Hamilton was done cleaning up the poop, however, he stomped up to Burr and growled into his face, "If you can play this game, so can I. Whoever this bottle points at, I get to choose what they'll do." He jabbed his finger into his chest.

Burr's eyes went wide as he swat his hand away, and Laurens immediately began to shake his head. "No way."

"Why? Are you too scared?" Hamilton said mockingly.

At that exact moment, Lafayette and Mulligan came, obviously to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on?" Lafayette asked curiously, glancing at the naughty-faced Hamilton, the nervous Burr, and the irritated Laurens.

"John and Burr are too much of cowards to continue the game Burr so conveniently decided to start," Hamilton said, all too innocently.

Mulligan frowned. "What sort of game could _Burr_ start?"

The corners of Burr's mouth turned slightly downwards in a frown.

"Alexander didn't want to clean up his horse's dung, so Burr said that whoever the bottle points at will have to do it," Laurens explained, giving Burr a look. "And now that Hamilton cleaned it up, he insists that we continue this game, with him getting to choose the next task for whoever the bottle points at next."

"Oh," Lafayette said, taking some steps backwards already.

Burr, noticing this, thought quickly. He announced loudly, "Alright, Alexander, we'll play your game; but only if they join, as well." He pointed at the retreating forms of Lafayette and Mulligan, who froze as their jaws dropped slightly.

Hamilton looked at them, and his eyes glinted cheekily. "Alright, then," he said.

"No, no, we never said we wanted any part in this!" Mulligan protested as Hamilton grabbed his and Lafayette's wrists, dragging them towards the bottle.

"You heard Alexander. If you don't join, you'll be deemed cowards," Laurens said. Apparently, he understood why Burr insisted they join—so that there would be less chance of _themselves_ being chosen to do whatever deed Hamilton had in store.

Mulligan and Lafayette glanced at each other anxiously, sighed, then sat down with everyone else in a circle around the bottle.

Hamilton grinned, then said in his bossiest voice, "So, the rules are simple. Whoever this bottle points at will be forced to do whatever I tell them to."

"And," Burr added, giving Hamilton a quick glare, "Whoever does the deed will get to pick the next task for the next person that the bottle points at."

"And so on and so forth," Laurens finished.

Lafayette grimaced, and Mulligan crossed his arms. "Alright, then. Spin it."

So Hamilton, smirking excitedly, did so. The bottle spun around quickly, and everyone felt their anxiousness rise.

Then the bottle began to slow down, and everyone held their breaths as the bottle pointed right at—

"John!" Hamilton cried gleefully.

Laurens opened one eye and peered down at the bottle, which was pointing right at him. He groaned.

Hamilton grinned, looking around them to see what task he thought good enough for the revenge he felt his friend dearly deserved. Then his eye caught on the nearby river.

Hamilton smirked, and he turned to his friend to say, "I dare you to jump into the river."

"What?" Laurens said, looking at him in surprise.

"Jump. In. The. River," Hamilton repeated slowly, his grin growing wider with each word.

Laurens stared at him in disbelief, then scowled.

"Do it, or else we'll all deem you a coward!" Hamilton said, pushing Laurens towards the said river. He looked at the others for help and gave them all a look.

Everyone soon started chanting, "Coward!" and "Scaredy Cat!", and Laurens went very red in the face. He glared at his friend, who only smirked at him in reply.

Finally, Laurens yelled, "Alright!" Then stood up. He looked down at the river, which somehow looked a lot more wet than normal. After glaring at Hamilton once more, Laurens jumped right in.

Everyone fell silent, then immediately burst out laughing. Laurens came up, sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth, then clambered back onto dry land. He glared at them all, his sopping hair sticking to his face, as they began to roar with laughter even louder, and he walked over to them. He shook his sopping arms directly into Hamilton's face, who stopped laughing, wiped his face, looked up at his extremely disgruntled friend, then laughed again.

Laurens scowled and sat down again. "My turn," He announced loudly, and everyone stopped laughing immediately.

Laurens smirked and spun the bottle once again.

Everyone, who now realized what a bad idea it was that they had laughed at him so, now looked a lot more worried. Then the bottle came to a stop.

Laurens smirked at Burr, who whispered, "Oh, no."

Laurens looked around him and spotted what he thought was a worthy enough deed, then turned back towards Burr. "Just so you know, this entire game is your fault." And Burr frowned at him.

Laurens then said, "You, sir, will have to hug that tree over there until the bottle points towards you once again."

Burr paused, then blurted, "I'm sorry?" dumbly, as if he thought he misheard him. Or perhaps, that's what he hoped.

Laurens grinned wide. "I want you to embrace that tree, as if your life depended on it."

Burr went red, then protested, "You can't be serious."

"Well, I am," Laurens replied, amidst the snickering of Hamilton, Lafayette, and Mulligan.

Burr's frown lines deepened, and the quietest of scowls escaped his lips.

Laurens rose an eyebrow at him and pointed at the tree again, and Burr, as dignified as was possible, stood up, went over, and embraced the tree.

The four snickered, then roared in laughter, and Burr flushed deeper. He glared at them all, and the soaked-through Laurens shouted, "I meant with your legs, as well!"

Burr blushed harder and, without a word sat himself onto the ground and gripped the tree tightly with all four of his limbs.

Everyone laughed at him loudly once again. Burr twisted his head around to glare at them and yell, "I still get my turn! Spin the bottle for me, Laurens."

Laurens, still doubled over from giggling so hard, obediently spun the bottle around.

The giggles subsided as the bottle slowed down to point at its next victim, which turned out to be—

"Lafayette!" Mulligan, Hamilton, and Laurens sang out to Burr. Lafayette merely scowled at them.

Burr twisted his head around and looked around him. Then, the tiniest of smiles broke through his face, and he inquired, "See that worm, just beside you?"

Lafayette looked around him, then spotted it, wriggling in the ground. "Yes..?" He confirmed, giving Burr a wary look.

"I want you to eat it." Burr's smile broke into a smirk.

Lafayette's jaw dropped, and he stared at him, disbelief written all over his face. "You little—" He cut himself off with a growl of frustration and the muttered French words, "Je vous déteste tous."

He grabbed the worm around the body, and Burr suddenly yelled, "Wait! Not like that."

Lafayette turned on him to see him desperately trying to restrain any signs of naughtiness in his eyes. "You have to bend down and eat it with your mouth, like a dog."

Laurens, Mulligan, and Hamilton gaped at him, then began to giggle noisily.

Lafayette stared at him, then narrowed his eyes in a dangerous glare. He obediently got on his knees and hands. He stared at the wriggling worm with distaste, then recoiled. He gagged loudly and cried, "I can't do it!"

"You have to. Unless you would prefer it if we told everyone that you were too weak and cowardly to do so—"

"_A__lright!"_ Lafayette scowled, bending down again. Burr allowed a small smirk to break through his face.

Lafayette stared at the wriggling worm and closed his eyes, grimaced, then, amidst the snickering and giggling, bit down on its head with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth as if it were a noodle.

He sat upright and shuddered. Then he chewed up the poor little hapless worm, then gulped it right down and swallowed it.

The expression on his face was priceless. He shuddered once again, then gagged, clutching at his mouth desperately. Laurens, Mulligan, and Hamilton shrieked with laughter, the tears almost streaming down their faces. Even Burr himself allowed a small chuckle.

Once Lafayette recovered, he took his seat again and glared at Burr. "That," He growled, "Was the worst thing I have ever eaten."

Burr bit his cheek and replied, "I doubt it."

Lafayette sniffed, then grabbed the bottle and spun it around again without a word.

Everyone fell silent once he did. They grimaced everytime it would pass by them, except for Burr, who seemed to be half-hoping it would be his turn again to do his next task just so he could stop hugging the tree.

Finally, the bottle stopped. Mulligan moaned and muttered, "Get it over with already." To his French friend, who was grinning already.

"I would like you to give someone a piggy-back ride," He immediately said, giggling.

Mulligan turned to him sharply. "What?"

Lafayette giggled again. "And, you have to run ten laps around that tree Burr is embracing so lovingly while doing it."

Burr glared at him.

Mulligan was also glaring at the Frenchman, while Laurens and Hamilton snickered together. "And _who_," Mulligan questioned. "Am I going to give that piggy-back ride to?"

Hamilton held up his hand immediately. "I would love to have the pleasure to see this phenomen happen up close." He volunteered. A high-pitched giggle escaped his lips.

Mulligan directed his glare towards him as Lafayette snickered. "Alright, then," He choked out.

Mulligan growled and stood up. Hamilton got up onto his feet as well, and Mulligan muttered, "I swear, if you tell anyone about this—"

"They wouldn't believe it. Now hush." Hamilton swatted his hand at his friend. Mulligan obediently fell silent and bent his knees down slightly so that Hamilton could reach his height, then he hopped onto his back. Hamilton gripped Mulligan's shoulders tightly as Mulligan straightened himself.

Lafayette and Laurens burst out laughing. Mulligan took a few wobbly steps forward, then cried, "Alexander! You're a lot heavier than you look!"

Hamilton grinned.

Mulligan hobbled towards the tree Burr was still being forced to embrace, and Burr muttered, "Could this get any worse?"

Mulligan ignored him, glared at Lafayette once again, then began to run around in circles around the tree; and around the extremely annoyed looking Burr, who was leaning his head against the tree as if he wanted to say, "I would dearly appreciate it if you all killed me right now."

With every time Mulligan passed the bit of the tree that faced where Laurens and Lafayette were sitting, they would shout out the number of which lap he had just finished while simultaneously laughing at the ridiculous sight. Hamilton, who was still clutching onto Mulligan's shoulders, was giggling into his back. Burr, meanwhile, was pressing his face against the trunk of the tree and moaning. This only added to the ridiculousness of the situation, making Laurens, Lafayette and Hamilton laugh harder and louder.

Finally, however, Mulligan finished his tenth lap. He stumbled over to where the two were waiting and shoved Hamilton off of his back. Hamilton fell, but that did not stop his snickering.

Mulligan sat down, then flopped backwards onto the ground. "That was extremely exhausting."

"Tell me about it." Burr murmured, finally pulling his head away from the trunk.

Hamilton giggled. "Alright. Mulligan, it's your turn."

Mulligan sighed, then sat up straight again. He gripped the bottle in his hands, then spun it around.

The bottle spun quickly, and Burr craned his neck to look over at it hopefully, as if he was almost begging the gravity to let the bottle turn back towards him.

And it seemed to work, because the bottle soon began to slow down, and it pointed itself right at him.

Burr exhaled in relief and gratefully let go of the tree. Everyone giggled as he came over. "You're not yet done though, Burr." Said Mulligan.

Burr's expression clouded over, and he murmured, "Just get it over with."

Mulligan smirked then pointed at the mud puddle right beside the river. "I want you to roll around in that, just like a pig would."

Burr gaped at him, and Mulligan happily continued, "And not just a simple dip, either. I mean _really_ get yourself covered in it, so much that we can barely see you." Mulligan grinned at him.

Burr closed his gaping mouth, scowled silently, then got up and went over to the mud puddle. He valiantly ignored the giggles and the snickers and the mocking whoops, then kneeled down in it. He glared at them all again, then asked, "May I at least take my coat off?"

"No!"

Burr ground his teeth. "Fine," He muttered, then lay himself down in the mud. Chortles and bursts of laughter floated over to him, but he ignored them as he began to roll around, his white tunic and all his other pieces of clothing going brown. Burr grimaced, and the four shrieked with laughter at the sight.

Burr scowled, then sat up again. His arms, legs, and torso had huge blots of the muddy substance everywhere, and he glared dangerously at Mulligan.

Mulligan simply grinned wider in response and yelled, "When I say covered, I mean _covered! G_et those spots you missed!"

Burr glanced down at himself to see that his legs and feet were not totally covered yet, and that there were some crevices in his tunic that he had missed. He moaned, then scooped up more of the mud and rubbed it into the spots he had missed.

Everyone guffawed. Burr was about to get up again, when Mulligan stopped him yet again. "You forgot your head!"

Burr groaned loudly this time, and everyone burst out laughing once again. Burr obediently sat back down and, wincing, buried his head into the wet soil. When he came up again, he was coughing and spitting, but his entire face was not yet completely covered. Mulligan raised an eyebrow at him, and Burr growled, then grabbed a fistful of the dreaded mixture and smeared it all over his face.

The other four fell over as they roared. Burr glared at them, then got up from the puddle and stomped over to them. He took his seat once again and glared at them all again, and Mulligan asked, "You alright there, tree hugger?"

Burr muttered, "Not in the slightest." Queuing another round of laughter.

Finally, Burr reached out with his mud caked hand and spun the bottle around, some of the mud on his arm dripping onto it.

As the bottle spun, everyone fell silent. All except Hamilton, that is, who kept looking at Burr and snickering.

But then the bottle slowed to a stop, and it pointed straight at the said giggling man.

Hamilton stopped laughing immediately. He glanced at Burr warily, who allowed a small smirk as he turned to face his victim. "I want you to.." He paused, thinking, then grinned slightly. "To only make animal noises, and nothing but that said animal noise, until your next turn."

Hamilton's face contorted into a vicious scowl, and Burr continued, "And don't even think of trying to avoid the embarrassment by not speaking. Whenever you want to speak, make that animal's noise."

The other three started to laugh silently. Hamilton glared at them, then faced Burr and scowled, "And which animal am I supposed to mimic the sound of?"

Burr thought about it silently for a moment, then shrugged and gestured at the other three. "I think I'll give them the pleasure of deciding."

Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens grinned, and Mulligan announced, "A dog would be nice."

"Agreed." Laurens agreed, already beginning to grin. "But I think we ought to do something new, don't you think? That just sounds a little... Familiar."

Mulligan looked confused. Lafayette snickered, and Burr grinned slightly. Hamilton, however, scowled at his friend. "You promised."

Laurens held up his hands. "What? I'm just saying we should be more creative, that's all."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Mulligan asked, sounding really confused now. Lafayette and Laurens snickered again, and Hamilton glared at them.

Laurens shrugged finally. Mulligan turned to Burr for help, who obviously was just trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Okaaaay. Fine. What about a cat?" Mulligan finally said, frowning.

Lafayette giggled. "Oh yes, that would be perfect. Remember the name of Mrs' Washington's tomcat?"

While the others grinned and nodded, Burr smirked and said, "Alright. A cat it is."

Hamiltom glared at him. "You— no. This is ridiculous-!"

Burr gave him a look, the corners of his mouth twitching. Hamilton scowled. Then, finally, he made a meowing noise.

Burr covered his mouth with his mud covered hand and laughing into it. The others burst out into a louder round of laughter, and Hamilton opened his mouth to yell at them, but finally, he slouched and, looking very much like a disgruntled kitten, meowed angrily at his feet.

That only caused them to laugh harder. Hamilton meowed again, his face flushed red, and spun the bottle.

They watched the bottle spin as they giggled. Then the bottle came to a stop. Lafayette smacked his fist into the ground and yelled, "Non!" And everyone snickered.

Hamilton grinned and was about to speak, but Laurens elbowed him hard. Hamilton glared at him, then reached out, meowed loudly once to get everyone's attention, and started to tickle Lafayette.

Lafayette swatted his hand away, yelling, "Hey!" Then he stopped, seeing Hamilton shake his head as he began to smirk evily.

Everyone, except Lafayette, grinned now, realizing what he meant.

Lafayette groaned. "I can't fight back, can I?"

Everyone shook their heads as they all sat closer to him.

Lafayette sighed, gripped his head, and muttered, "And for how long will you do this?"

Hamilton opened his mouth, frowned, then meowed. The three snickered, and Hamilton glared. He held up his hand then held up his pointer finger. The number one.

"One minute?" Burr asked. Hamilton nodded.

"Alright." Burr replied, turning back towards Lafayette. They all grinned, and Hamilton, in spite of how ridiculous he sounded, meowed a countdown. By the last meow, they all tackled Lafayette and began to tickle him.

Lafayette cried out as he fell to the ground, then shrieked, his laugh sounding like he was half in pain. He clutched at his stomach and doubled over reflexively, and Hamilton and Burr grabbed one hand each away from his stomach. Lafayette obediently placed them under his bottom and sat on them. He winced, then burst out laughing again as the onslaught of tickles returned.

He wasn't even the only one laughing. Everyone was laughing like crazy as they tried to find his most vulnerable spots, and Lafayatte wheezed as the torture commenced.

Finally, one minute was up. Everyone sat back in satisfaction as Lafayette finally pulled himself up. He looked at the mud on his tunic, groaned, then muttered, "You were quite aware of how ticklish I am, weren't you?"

Hamilton nodded vigorously.

Lafayette glared at him. After he had finished glaring at everyone in turn, the bottle spun once again.

Then it stopped. Laurens swore angrily, and Lafayette smirked at him and thought for a moment. Then he grinned and ran into the nearest tent.

Everyone watched him go with mild confusion. Then he returned with a wooden bowl full of stew. He sat down beside Laurens, grinning. "My dare for you is that you allow yourself to be fed exactly the way a child would."

Hamilton and Mulligan and even Burr snickered.

Laurens gave Lafayette an abashed look, then glared at them.

Lafayette then continued, "But, if I happen to get any food around your mouth, you are under no circumstances allowed to wipe it away until we finish the game."

Laurens clenched his fist, then murmured, "Fine."

The others giggled noisily as Lafayette spooned some of the stew and held it up. Laurens crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance as Lafayette began to make a baby noise, making the spoon circle around his head for a few moments. Then Lafayette demanded, "Open your mouth!" And Laurens did, if grudgingly.

Laurens followed the spoon with his mouth, but Lafayette kept making it dodge him by going up and down and left and right. Laurens glared, then Lafayette shoved the spoon right into his mouth.

Laurens recoiled in surprise, his eyes popping wide, then swallowed the soup down. He was about to take the spoon out of his mouth, but Lafayette stopped him, scolding, "Children don't feed themselves! You aren't allowed to touch the spoon!"

Laurens let his arm drop and crossed his arms again, pouting. Lafayette tugged the spoon out of his mouth.

Seeing him so grumpy only seemed to heighten the amusement of the other spectating three. They chortled as Lafayette spooned another spoonful of stew. This time, Laurens obediently kept his mouth open. Lafayette accidentally missed and hit the spoon onto his chin, causing a bit of a mess. Laurens gave him a look, and Lafayette snickered. "It was an accident!" He protested to the sour look Laurens was giving him.

More giggles. Laurens turned to glare at them, and Lafayette spooned the stew into his mouth at the exact same moment. Laurens blinked in surprise, but could barely even swallow the stew with how deep Lafayette had shoved the spoon in, and he made a choking noise.

Lafayette hurriedly took the spoon out, then seeing Laurens was fine, patted him on the back saying, "Aww, I think he choked on his first solids-!" Queuing another round of laughter while Laurens scowled at Lafayette.

Laurens then glanced warily at the bowl. "When will you be finished feeding me?"

"When you finish all the food, of course. Besides, I didn't get that much. So if you would just stop giving me a hard time, we could be done by now!" Lafayette spooned another bit of stew, and Laurens opened his mouth. Lafayette, this time, didn't leave the spoon in and pulled it out while simultaneously letting him slurp it down. The snickers never ceased.

Finally, however, with the surrounding parts of Laurens' mouth a complete and utter mess, the stew was finished. As the stew dribbled down his chin and onto his neck, Laurens muttered, "You couldn't even have had the decency to be a bit more careful, could you?"

"Nope." Lafayette laughed.

Laurens sulkily slouched down as everyone laughed at him again. He glared and said, "You won't be laughing anymore when I get you to look as ridiculous."

That quieted them down. Laurens smirked to himself, then spun the bottle around.

Hamilton meowed. Lafayette pat him on the back. "I hear you," He said, and Hamilton swatted his hand at him with a scowl.

They all chuckled. Finally, the bottle slowed to a stop. Everyone grinned at Mulligan, who groaned, "Noo!"

Laurens rubbed his hands together eagerly, then ran into the tent. Burr looked at everyone with an eyebrow raised. "Props are now a thing, I guess."

They chuckled, except for Mulligan, who looked wary as Laurens came back out with a pot of ink.

"Your task," Laurens announced, sitting back down onto the ground eagerly. "Is to allow us to doodle whatever we please onto your face."

"Wh- John!" Hercules cried. Laurens snickered excitedly, already dipping his finger into the pot.

The others came forward as well, grinning excitedly. They dipped their hands into the ink (Burr quickly shook his mud caked finger clean), then proceeded to doodle.

Mulligan closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I can't believe we had to have a second round. Why couldn't we have stopped at the first?"

"Shush! Let us finish our masterpiece!" Laurens hushed him. The others giggled, while Hamilton meowed, causing another round of laughter.

After a few minutes, they sat back to admire their handiwork. Then they burst out laughing.

Mulligan glared at them all and crawled over to the river, where he squinted his eyes at his reflection. Then he swore loudly and turned on them. Another bubble of laughter exploded, and they all doubled over.

The four had scribbled fake spectacles around Mulligan's eyes, and an inky and very twirly mustache sat at the top of his lips. Their was also a bridge of ink between his eyebrows now, making it look like he had a badly shaped unibrow. And if that wasn't enough, huge whiskers ran across his cheeks.

Mulligan clenched his fists and heaved angrily. They all roared as they took another look at him. Hamilton seemed to barely be able to contain himself.

Mulligan shoved Lafayette—who was lying down in Mulligan's seat while hitting the ground hysterically—back up. Lafayette didn't stop laughing, though. None of them did. Mulligan growled and spun the bottle.

The other four barely fell silent. They kept snickering and giggling as they turned to look at him, and he shook his head and covered his face, blushing a brilliant red.

Finally, the bottle had chosen his next victim. Hamilton pumped his fist, yelling, "Yes!"

Mulligan smirked and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked around him, then his eyes widened as a thought came to him. Hamilton's triumphant look immediately melted away as he noticed Mulligan's expression.

"When you see the General again," Mulligan began slowly, letting Hamilton's eyes grow wide. "I want you to..." He paused for suspense, and Hamilton's breath caught in his throat. Finally Mulligan grinned wide and said, "I want you to talk to him, but instead of calling him, 'Your Excellency', I want you to call him 'Dad'."

Hamilton's jaw dropped so low, that it looked like his jaw was about to come off. Then he went pale. Burr, Laurens, and Lafayette all stared at Mulligan with their eyes wide, then they burst out laughing.

Hamilton shook his head furiously. "No! I can't do that! _I can't-!_"

"You can't what?" Said a new voice.

Everyone stiffened. They turned around slowly to see a tall form towering over them all. They looked up and found the General himself staring down at them, his brows furrowed in confusion as he eyed them all.

All five of the men scrambled to their feet and stood at attention. Washington stared at them, his eyes widening now that he could see them all clearly.

And what a state they were all in.

Washington first stared at the very pale Hamilton, and the wide eyed Lafayette. Then he looked at Laurens, who was still half-wet and had stew dribbling down his chin. Then he stared at Mulligan, who had ink all over his face in the most ridiculous of forms, then he turned to Burr, who was utterly _covered_ in mud, that seemed to be drying up. Indeed, he seemed to be having trouble moving.

"May I ask what.. Happened here?" Washington asked slowly, trying to bite back his smile of amusement.

All four of the men turned to look at Hamilton. Hamilton went even paler, and he stammered, "Uh, you see, sir, we were just, uh.." He looked at the others. Mulligan, notably gave him a narrowed eye look while the corners of his mouth twitched.

Hamilton swallowed, then turned to the General again and, in a very hoarse and high-pitched voice, said, "N-nothing.. Dad."

Washington's confused expression immediately changed into utter bewilderment. He stared at him for a moment. His mouth opened and closed without any words, then he finally blurted, "What?

Hamilton took several steps backwards, shooting Mulligan a dangerous glare. "N-nothing!" He cried, face turning extremely red. He retreated backwards, the other following him. Then they all turned around and dashed off, their faces bright red with humiliation.

Washington watched them go, his mouth still slightly ajar. He closed it and mumbled to himself, "They really are... Strange." He shook his head.

* * *

**Oh yeah. That part where they're choosing an animal for Hamilton to mimic the sound of. The thing Laurens was talking about when a dog sounded "Familiar" was a reference to one of my other fics, "That Hypnosis Incident". Go check it out! **


End file.
